The Little Red Thread
by Operliz
Summary: Buckle up guys, gals, and non-binary pals, this is gonna be a cringe-y ride! Aizawa and the reader suddenly find themselves tied at the wrist to each other by a mysterious red string. Unable to separate for a week, the pair get to know each other. Chaos, hijinks, and blatant flirting ensue as a result. (Probably contains spoilers for season 1-3) (Not super explicit but still
1. Part1

"Mr. Aizawa, who's that and why are your hands tied together?" a green-haired boy asked with his hand still raised.

Sighing heavily, Aizawa gestured to you with his free right hand, "This is Y/N. Her presence here is the result of a quirk I encountered during patrol last night. Now listen closely because I will only explain this once, and you will save all your questions for after I've finished."

Seemingly indifferent, he continued, "After a brief interrogation, we were informed that the affect of the villains quirk is temporary. The estimated duration is roughly a week. The villain explained that his quirk acts similar to a magnet.

"He claims that when it's used on a person, a Red Thread appears and connects them to their soulmate. The catch being that the further apart the subject is from their soulmate, the more uncomfortable it is for the pair.

"If any of you are confused as to what I mean by there being a red thread and can't see it, we were informed that means you haven't met your soulmate yet. Do with that information as you'd like."

The classroom erupted as the students tried speak over each other.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'VE ALEADY MET MY SOULMATE"

"HOW CAN WE FIND OUT WHO OUR SOULMATE IS?!"

"WHO THE F*CK WOULD BE DEKU'S"

"I'm sorry but could you all please settle down a little?" You squeaked, accidentally setting off your quirk. Your normally E/C eyes glowed a deep royal blue, and your H/C hair slowly floated gently in the air around you.

The entire class immediately fell silent.

The effects of your quirk were gone the second you realized what you had done.

But they definitely hadn't gone unnoticed.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT YOU EXTRA?" a blonde boy near the front shouted as small explosions went off in his clenched fists.

Suddenly the explosions stopped.

You looked to your right to see Aizawa glaring at the child, his eyes glowing red with his dark hair and white scarf floating in a manner much like how your own hair had.

"That's enough Bakugo." Aizawa warned, sounding angrier than before. His hair fell back into place as he addressed the class again, "Now you all can try that again. But this time, you're going to wait until one of us calls on you."

You lowered your head out of embarrassment, "I'm sorry for using my quirk on all of you just now. It was an accident, I hadn't expected you all to suddenly shout like that and it startled me." When you looked up, you saw the boy with the green hair raising his hand again, he looked alarmingly focused.

You heard Aizawa sigh yet again, "Yes, Midoryia?"

"I have a couple questions if I may sir, but Ms. Y/N what type of quirk was that just now?" Midoryia asked as he frantically pulled out a notebook from his bag.

You chuckle at his enthusiasm, despite being slightly unnerved by the strange look of determination on the child's face. You looked back to Aizawa who said, "He was going to ask sooner or later, you may as well get it over with now."

"Alright. It's Midoryia, right?" You asked.

"Yes ma'am, Izuku Midoryia! Or you can call me by my hero name, Deku."

"Hmm Deku? That's an interesting choice."you commented, "Well Deku, I'll be honest with you, there's not much to say about my quirk. It's classified as an Emitter Type quirk, like Midnight or Mr. Aizawa here. When I activate my quirk it forces people to relax, if I try hard enough I can make a person pass out for a few minutes. It really helps to be able to see the person, but I can also use it to a degree over the phone."

"Oh wow! That's so cool!"a pink girl exclaimed, "Are you a pro too like Mr. Aizawa?"

You shook your head, "No, I don't think I would make a very good hero."

"Wait, what? Why?" She asked.

"I've been told I'm not a very assertive person, and I think that's kind of an important factor to be a hero. That plus, I didn't receive much training on how to handle my quirk so I'm not really qualified for it." You shrugged.

"Mr. Aizawa could help you with that!! I mean, you should have seen Deku at the beginning of the year!!! He broke a lot of bones every time he tried using his quirk!" The pink one said far more enthusiastically than appropriate considering the topic.

Horrified, you looked at Midoryia for confirmation. He shrugged, "Its true. I went to Recovery Girl almost every day at the beginning of the year. But with all the help from Mr. Aizawa, All Might and Gran Torino, I finally have my power under control enough so I can use it without getting hurt."

What the hell is wrong with these children.

"I'm really happy for you Deku that you were able to get your quirk under control with their help, but I really don't want to impose on Mr. Aizawa anymore than I already have." You said as you used your left hand to rub the back of your neck.

Your right hand had started to cramp from the awkward position you were holding it in to keep it from accidentally brushing against Aizawa's.

As if he read your mind, you felt Aizawa take hold of your hand, gently straightening it back out.

"Don't overthink this," He said quietly to you, "I was tired of feeling your hand twitching away from mine like I'm contagious. It's extremely annoying." He made no move to drop your hand as he kept it enveloped in his own. Aizawa turned his attention back on to the class again, "Any final questions before we begin today's lesson? It's been delayed enough already."

"So do you think you two really soulmates?" A girl with a black ponytail asked.

The room went dead silent.

"At this time I cannot confirm the validity of the villain's quirk, but for now it appears I will have this upcoming week to get to know Ms Y/N. As of right now, I'm mostly indifferent towards the woman."

"Mostly sir?" A boy with spiky red hair questioned.

"Yes, Kirishima. We've been stuck like this since 10pm last night, so I have a general impression of her as a person."

"And?" The pink girl squeaked.

"And nothing. How this effects the two of us outside this school is irrelevant to you all." Aizawa discreetly squeezed your hand as he said this.

You raised an at eyebrow at him, questioning what just happened.

"We can talk more after class." He leaned in slightly as he said this and you felt his warm breath tickle your ear.

This week will be the death of me, you thought to yourself.


	2. part2

time skip*

Thankfully, Aizawa gave you a quick run down on each of the students—name, quirk, and personality— as they were broken off into smaller groups outside to train and go over the day's lesson.

"I remember seeing them all preform at the sports festival, but I must admit they're even more.. lively than I thought." You admit, slightly in awe as you watched them sparring.

Lively? That's an understatement. Are these really children?

Nearby, a loud explosion rang out followed by a sharp gust of wind that tore at your hair and clothes. The manic laughter you heard told you that Bakugo was responsible.

You tried to brush the strands of hair that had fallen across your face only to realize that you had tucked yourself against Aizawa's side at the sound of the blast. You immediately step away (as far as your linked hands would allow) and blustered out an apology. Your ears burned and you knew you were flushed bright red.

Did he just chuckle? If he did, Aizawa quickly masked it by coughing.

"Bakugo has the tendency to get overzealous when it comes to competitive activities." Aizawa visibly struggled to keep his composure. The force of the blast had wrecked your hair and left it in complete disarray.

"May I?"

"Um, sure..." you responded unaware of the current state of your hair, "Wait, what. What happened? May you what?"

This time Aizawa did laugh, it was low and deep. Just for you. You immediately knew you'd do anything to hear it again. Without explaining, he brought both hands up to your hair and began fixing it. He paused for a moment to place your right hand on his wrist as he worked on the knots. "We're going to be stuck to each other for a couple of days. I see no reason for either of us to be more uncomfortable than necessary during that time."

"I guess that does make sense," you whispered, entranced by the man before you. A thought dawned on you and made you focus, "But I want you to let me know immediately if I do anything that makes you even the slightest bit uncomfortable. Okay?"

Aizawa smirked slightly, "I think I can do that," he hid the bottom half his face in the scarf piled on his shoulders before whispering, "Although I have a sneaking suspicion that you won't hear many complaints from me"

"I'm sorry? I didn't catch that last part."

Aizawa abruptly stood back upright, "It was nothing." As he finished with your hair, the bell signaling the end of the school day echoed throughout the campus.

Wait a second.

Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit.

Where the hell are we staying tonight?

Aizawa dismissed the class and took hold of your hand as if to guide you to the door. He left some paperwork in his classroom that he needed to still review.

"If you have no objections, we can stay in my apartment in the teachers' dormitory since it'll be a shorter commute for the both of us." He offered.

You both agreed last night that it would be easier to explain the situation to his students than to the children you took care of. You worked full time in Primary Day Care, this one specializing in children who recently started exhibiting their quirks. So in the end, you called your boss last night while still in the police station and called out for the week. (Author here, I can just imagine the new hires there being like the babysitter in the Incredibles XD)

"No, that's totally fine with me." You tried to keep the nervous tension from showing in your voice, "I was honestly hoping you might want to call it an early night."

"Alright, in that case, you can just borrow a set of pajamas tonight. We'll stop by your house tomorrow morning before classes start to collect some of your items."

How is this man so calm about this whole situation??? Dear God, I hope I don't come across as frantic as I feel.

BONUS: *Aizawa's POV*

PleaseDontThinkI'mBeingCreepyPleaseDontThinkI'mBeingCreepyPleaseDontThinkI'mBeingCreepyPleaseDontThinkI'mBeingCreepy

Why the hell does this woman have to be so attractive?!? Shit, I can't think straight with her this close.

I glanced at Ms. Y/N out the corner of my eye, the tips of her ears were cherry red as she stared at her shoes.

Crap. Was I too forward just now? I only suggested she stayed at my place because it was the most logical option. Would she be more comfortable at her own place? Would she even want me to know where she lived?

Before I can even think to ask any of this, I watched as Y/N took a deep breath to steady herself. She finally looked up at me with a smile brighter than even All Might's and said, "That sounds great, I could sleep like the dead right about now. Lead the way Mr. Aizawa."

"You don't have to bother with acting so cute and cheerful, it's just me around." I deadpanned.

"You thought I was trying to be cute?" She asked, the blush spreading back to her cheeks.

"Was that not what you were doing?"

Y/N started laughing and squeezed my hand. With her free hand, she wiped nonexistent tears from her eyes.

"I don't get how that was funny."

"I guess it isn't really," she leaned against my shoulder still smiling, "but I'm glad you thought I was being cheerful. I was worried you could tell how stressed I was about all this."

"Am I stressing you out, Y/N?" I asked and immediately felt her frame stiffen against me.

Shit. I knew it. I creeped her out.

She quickly started talking fumbling with her words, "Nononono, it's not like that! It's just that-well I'm just- I'm really awkward with new people! And I know I'm terrible with first impressions— especially when it's with someone really attractive— and I get tongue tied and frustrated! I start rambling on saying stupid stuff and end up bothering the other person. I was honestly just worried you thought you were cuffed to a complete dumbass for a week."

...Did she just call me attractive? ... Normally I can't stand it when someone mutters like that (a/n: *cough* Deku *cough*), but holy crap that was kind of really cute to watch.

Looking at her completely flustered and trying to hide her blushing face, I couldn't help but laugh.

"It's not funny! I was really worried about bothering you too much!"

"You haven't bothered me once since we were able to get near each other enough to stop the discomfort caused by the quirk." I admit.

There was an awkward pause after the small confession.

Desperate to cut the thickening tension, I cleared my throat, "Now then, I think it's about time we call it a night already."

Y/N nodded, suddenly looking much sleepier after having gotten what she needed to say off her chest.

I'm half tempted to offer to carry her there, but that would just lead to the students getting the wrong idea if we were seen.

It's actually kind of nice to have someone to walk with, I think to myself as we quietly walk hand in hand towards the dormitories.


	3. Part3

The walk to the dorm was much shorter than you had hoped. What had been a pleasant sense of quiet peace quickly shifted as the pair of you stepped into the elevator. The small enclosed lift made the awkward silence all the more apparent.

"Left or right?" Aizawa suddenly asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you sleep on your left or right side?" He clarified.

"Oh um, I'm not really sure which side to be honest with you. I'll be fine with whichever you prefer, it is your home after all." You shrugged telling the truth. Whenever you fell asleep you may as well be dead to the rest of the world.

Shamelessly, he looked you up and down with a small frown creasing his brows. "Are you feeling okay, Ms. Y/N?"

You nodded, "Yea, sorry. I tend to zone out a bit when I'm hungry." Seemingly in agreement, Aizawa's stomach let out a rumbling noise. He coughed, embarrassed by how much louder it sounded in the small elevator. The both of you suddenly realized that you forgot to eat anything since this morning. The pair of you had a quick cup of coffee in awkward silence at the coffee shop by the police department.

"Do you want me to call and get something delivered?" You offered, "Wait, can you even get stuff delivered to the dorms? I guess that would defeat the whole secure campus thing."

"No, it shouldn't be a problem. We can get it delivered to the front security gate." The elevator dinged and the doors slid open, "Is pizza fine with you? UA has a delivery driver at X Pizzeria that usually works around this time."

You arched an eyebrow in disbelief, "Are you seriously trying to tell me that UA has its own pizza delivery driver?"

"Yes, our students ordered so much that he was coming by almost every weekend. It was simpler to just do a background check on him and tip him extra to get him to deliver to the different dorms instead of the gate after a while." Aizawa explained as he fished his keys out of his pocket.

You're not sure what you expected of the apartment of someone who went by the name 'Eraserhead', but it wasn't what you stepped into. Inside was minimalistic chaos. There wasn't much in the main area, but there were stacks of paperwork piled on top of the dark coffee tables.

"You can order whatever while we walk into the back room," he said before handing you his phone, "I'll get some stuff for us to change into while you do that."

You came to a complete stop and felt your face warm. You watched as one of his eyebrows rose in response.

"You're not getting in my bed without showering. And before you get any weird ideas, no. We'll be taking turns doing so and there will be absolutely no funny business." He explained as if it were obvious. It made sense wanting to be clean before getting in bed, but still...

You mumbled out an agreement as you distracted yourself by looking through his contacts for the right number.

"X Pizzeria, Ryan speaking. Will this be pickup or delivery?" A voice asked with a yawn.

'Hi, yes. I was hoping to place an order to be delivered if possible.' You said as you trailed behind Aizawa to his bedroom. He busied himself with opening dresser drawers, looking for clothes that would fit you.

'Alright, what's the address and when is it for?' Ryan deadpanned.

'It'll be at UA, I was told you had someone that could deliver to the actual dorms?"

"Yep, that would be me. What's the dorm and room number?'

'It's the Teacher's Dormitory for Apartment... um..." you tapped Aizawa's shoulder.

'We're in Apartment XX.' He answered before you even had the chance to ask.

'Apartment XX.' You finished.

'Alright and what will you be orderi— wait a minute. Did you say apartment XX? I thought that was Eraserhead's place.' He asked, suddenly much more interested in the conversation.

"Umm, that's because it is." You hesitated.

"Okay that's cool, I just wanted to make sure you had the right apartment. One moment while I go write down the address." Through the speaker you heard what sounded like somebody running. Ryan must have covered the phone because you just barely heard what he said next, "Holy crap, dude! That Eraserhead guy is having a girl over for pizza tonight... Right??...How would I know that...she sounds kinda cute...I'll take that bet, you're on dumbass..."

The phone rustled and Ryan started speaking to you again, "Hi, Yes! Sorry about that, I couldn't find a pen. Now then, what will you be ordering?"

The rest of the phone call went by smoothly as Aizawa kept looking. You quietly slipped the phone back into his pocket after you finished.

"Wrist, I need to take off my scarf." He stated, already reaching up to take it off. You let your arm get pulled around as he removed it.

Daaaaaammmmnnnnnn.

Why does it seem so scandalous to see him without the scarf...

He sat the scarf neatly on top of the dresser before grabbing two stacks of clothes. He passed one to you, "These should fit you. If we do this efficiently, we can both be done and dressed before the pizza arrives."

You allowed yourself to get led into the bathroom where neither of you bothered shutting the door. He pulled out two fluffy white towels and sat them on the counter with his clothes. He looked at the red thread with a frown, but didn't say anything. It left a gap of maybe four or five inches at most between your wrists.

"Is something wrong?" You asked not daring to look him in the eyes.

He hummed in reply. There was a second of hesitation before he swiftly pulled his black shirt up over his head and off.

An involuntary squeak slipped from your lips before you could stop it.

"Give a girl some warning before you start stripping next time!" You exclaimed staring up at the white roof.

"That's interesting." He said with a smirk, holding up the shirt to where you could see it.

You refused to take your eyes off the roof in an attempt to keep your composure, "What's interesting?"

Holy shit, I wasn't expecting him to look that hot under that god awful sweatsuit.

"The shirt can phase through the thread." He explained before tossing it into a nearby laundry basket. You heard metal clinking and glanced down to see him removing his belt, "I figured I should shower first since you probably don't trust me fully yet."

"Thanks." You squeaked, internally freaking out at the realization that there was a man stripping in front of you.

"With that said, I'd like to request you avert your eyes until I'm behind the curtain."

"Of course, not a problem." You gave him a thumbs up with your free hand. You tried to not react when you heard the rest of his clothes follow the same flight path as his shirt.

"Take three steps forward please," He asked before hesitantly taking your hand, "Trust me." A moment later you heard the shower shutter on, "Two more now." followed by the rustle of the shower curtain.

It's quiet for a moment, the only noise coming from the water splashing against the shower floor. Neither of you move.

"Ummm.." you looked at the gray shower curtain that separated the two of you, "Everything alright, Mr. Aizawa?"

He coughed before replying, "Yes Ms. Y/N. I was trying to decide on what to do about your hand." You felt the warm water run over your wrist and down your arm.

"Oh shoot! Hey, we're getting water all over the floor." You exclaimed.

Aizawa sighed, "It's fine, there's not really another option for us. We can dry it all off after we're done."

"Well there is another option." You said without thinking.

WhyDidISayThatNoNoNoNo

OhGod

ThisIsGonnaBeSoAwkward. ICan'tTakeItBackThough.

Craaaaaaaaapp.

"I'm listening." He said still holding your hand from before he got in.

"Not to be weird or anything—and you can totally say no if you're not okay with it. I won't take offense or anything— but I could—well, I could stand in the back of the shower and we could swap places when you're done." You offered nervously.

Oh god, I actually said it. I can't believe I offered to shower with him! He's gonna say no and get a restraining order when all this is over. Oh crap, oh fu—

"That's fine with me."

"Wait what."

"I said I'm fine with you getting in. We're both adults."

"Oh. Um. Okay."

You don't move.

"Are you getting in or not? The water will get cold."

"Right yea, one second." You took a deep breath and pulled your shirt off with your free hand. After three failed attempts to unhook your bra clasps with one hand, you admitted defeat. "Hey Aizawa," you whispered, "I'm sorry, but I kind of need your help. I'm stuck."

"You're what? How are you stuck?" He asked grabbing the shower curtain. He stopped himself, "Wait, is it alright if I open the curtain?"

You look down at your black bra and sighed. I guess there are worse things to be seen in.

"Yea it's okay, I need your help with the clasps." You covered your eyes with your free hand. Your face warmed at the sound of him pulling aside the curtain. Warm calloused hands slowly turned you around; you whimpered involuntarily as one slowly ran along your shoulder.

Your breath hitched when you felt the clasp suddenly release, "Thank you."

"Is there anything else you need help with before I close the curtain again?" He asked, slipping one of the straps free from your shoulder with his free hand. You shook your head no, not trusting your voice in that moment.

You finished undressing and said a silent thank you to every deity you could think of for having made you shave earlier this week.

You took a deep breath and tried to settle the frantic beating in your chest.

"Ok, I'm done undressing now." You said, painfully aware of how self-conscious your voice sounded.

"Alright. Here," you felt him take your hand as he opened the curtain, "look out for the side of the tub when you step in."


End file.
